


What Happened?

by Zylo



Series: Moments In Time [9]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome, The Spoony Experiment
Genre: Gen, inspired by Love Her by Seether
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: Linksano has a question. Wayne has an answer.





	What Happened?

_"Wayne?"_  
  
Pulling out his earbuds, Wayne looked across the lab at his brother. "You say something?"  
  
Linksano hesitated for a moment. The question wouldn't be a pleasant one for either of them. But he had to know. He needed an answer, even if he dreaded it. "Wayne, what...after I left, what happened to Spoonette?"

  
_'Fuck, fuck, fuck!'_ Closing his eyes, Wayne slumped down against the wall as memories came flooding forth. Spoonette...he hadn't thought of her in years. Just more bad memories that Wayne preferred to lock away in the back of his mind. How her life turned out, how he was powerless to help, how she... "She didn't die with the rest of the world. She died before it."

* * *

_"Spoonette?"_

  
Spoonette turned and looked at who called out to her. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look vaguely familiar."

  
Wayne sighed in mild disappointment, _'Of course she wouldn't recognize me.'_ He then spoke up, "I'm Wayne Schlumper. We ah...we used to go to school together?"

  
The blond's eyes lit up after a minute. "Oooh yeah! You were one of those science guys who blew up the chemistry lab! It was you and...who else?"

  
Wayne looked rather sheepish at that past incident being brought up. It was not one of his best moments, he'll admit. "Myself and my brother, Oscar."

  
Spoonette nodded, "Right, right, him. Well, it was nice seeing you Wayne but if you're not going to pay then you need to go."

  
"Pay? What do you-?"

  
"You're a smart guy. You'll figure it out," Spoonette interrupted. "Now go on. I have customers to pick up."

  
Wayne hesitantly walked away down the sidewalk before ducking into a nearby alleyway. Carefully, he poked his head out enough so he could hear Spoonette talking to herself. He knew he should probably mind his own business for his own sake. However, curiosity got the best of him.

  
"I swear, once I get enough money, I am out of here!" Spoonette's talking among herself ceased immediately upon a red sports car pulling up next to her. After negotiating prices with the driver, she got into the car and it drove off into the night.

* * *

_"Spoonette?"_

  
Spoonette looked up from her cell phone and put her coffee down on the table. "Hey...Wayne, right?"

  
Wayne smiled, _'She remembered me this time.'_ "Yeah. Is this seat taken...?"

  
Spoonette gestured for him to sit down at the table. "Nah. You can sit here. So, what are you doing here?"

  
He blinked in confusion, "What?"

  
"You don't strike me as the Starbucks type of guy," Spoonette replied with a shrug.

  
Wayne felt his face go red in minor embarrassment but opted to ignore it. "Heh, yeah. Got me there. I just happened to see you in the window and I figured I'd say hello."

  
Spoonette had a small smile on her face, "Thank you then."

  
Something caught Wayne's eye, there several scratches up and down her arms. He felt a mixture of curiosity and concern. "I don't mean to pry or anything but how did you get all those scratches?"

  
Spoonette's smile faltered for a moment but it regained its composure. "These? Ah nothing major, just visited a _friend_ yesterday night. He has a cat that gets feisty around other people sometimes."

_'Friend.'_ That word stuck out to him. He had his suspicions but bit his tongue, knowing that he shouldn't jump the gun, let alone in public.

* * *

Linksano sat in his chair, stunned. Spoonette, the person who once invaded his every dream night after night...? "She...?"

  
Wayne had a scowl on his face. "Don't know how long it was going on but... _yeah_."

  
Linksano took a moment to make a decision, he could either tell Wayne to stop this story, or he could satisfy the morbid need to know all of it. "...Continue. Please?"

* * *

Spoonette was desperate for some kind of answer, some kind of escape. One of her clients had pulled a knife on her after getting her alone. After he was done, he ditched her at the motel they drove to.

  
_'Why!?'_

  
That was the only thought in her mind. Over and over, her mind screeched as it tried to comprehend what it could not. Spoonette closed her eyes and screamed, screamed at everything and nothing at the same time.  When she opened them, she came to the realization that she was alone, alone in the motel room, alone in her life.

  
The next day, Wayne was busy cooking breakfast for his parents. In the background, the morning news was blaring through the tv. Looking over his shoulder briefly, he saw a news report about an apparent suicide.

  
"Hmm, that's a darn shame," Mr. Schlumper muttered as he drank his coffee.

  
_"Police have not yet released the name of the victim but they have stated that the person in question was a blond women in her early twenties. The manager of the motel claims that she was with a man when she checked in. Investigators are now looking for the man in order to take him in for questioning."_

  
A nervous feeling came over Wayne. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to cooking. It was a mere coincidence and he was not one to dwell on such things. However, he made a mental note to himself to check out Spoonette's usual hang-out spots. Just to prove himself right, that's all.

* * *

"The police never did find the bastard. It was like he just vanished off the face of the damn earth."

  
Linksano closed his eyes, fists clenched in anger. "And what of her poor family?"

  
"A funeral was held a week later. After what happened, they decided it would be for the best if they left town, try to continue on with their lives as close to normal as they could," Wayne finally spoke after a few minutes.

  
"And then?"

  
Wayne sighed and closed his eyes, "And then months later, the world... well, you know by now."

  
Linksano suddenly got up from his chair and walked over to Wayne. Kneeling down, he grabbed his brother in a hug. "I'm sorry."

  
Wayne hugged him back, taking in the comforting feeling, "So am I."

 

_~Fin_


End file.
